Just a Necklace
by ChocolateChipCookie30
Summary: One shot between Harry and Karen. Enjoy!


Karen loved Harry, always had, and always would, but right now, she didn't like him. The sight of him made her want to scream, to lose control of herself. Harry and Karen had been married for thirteen years, with two kids, and they had been happy so far. Sure, Harry could be grumpy at times, but he loved her very much. Karen was shocked to find a box with a gold necklace in her husband's coat pocket. This had excited her beyond belief! Harry was surprising her with something completely different this Christmas. Instead of just getting her another nice scarf, he actually went out and bought her an expensive piece of jewelry. On Christmas Eve, they would all open one present a piece, and then save the rest for Christmas morning. Karen was determined to open the necklace on Christmas Eve. She just couldn't wait any longer. Harry insisted that she open one of her presents first. Karen had chosen the square shaped package. Harry had joked and told her he also got her her traditional Christmas scarf, but this present was his personal one for her.

Karen had been so touched. So excited. She ripped open the present and what she found almost ripped her heart in two. It wasn't a gold necklace. It was a Joni Mitchell CD. Karen had to keep her emotions in control until she could get a moment alone with Harry. She couldn't bring herself to start a fight in front of the kids, especially not at Christmas time. She acted like she loved it and went into the bedroom to let her feelings out. Karen put the new CD in the player, and stood, listening to the music, and looking at framed photos of herself with Harry, and others with the kids. The necklace wasn't for her. It was for Mia. Karen knew there was something going on when she saw them dance at the Christmas party.

Mia had whispered something in Harry's ear, and Karen had no clue what it was, but it made her suspicious. The gold necklace was bought for another woman. A younger woman, who she knew Harry found to be very pretty. Karen needed to talk to him. She needed to know if Harry slept with Mia. If he was in love with her. Getting herself together, Karen had went back out into the living room and put on a cheerful smile.

Once the program was over, and Karen was able to be alone with Harry, she voiced her thoughts. She asked Harry what he would do if he were in her position? Harry didn't say much, just that he was wrong for doing what he did, and that he was a classic fool. That night, Karen still let Harry sleep in bed with her, because she didn't want the kids asking why he was on the couch.

The kids had all gotten great gifts, and Karen almost started crying when she opened her yearly Christmas scarf. Once Christmas was over, Karen was in the kitchen, doing up the dishes from their big dinner.

Harry walked in, sighing.

"I'll be leaving for the trip in the morning, Karen. I'll be gone for a month."

Karen didn't say anything, she just continued to wash the dishes.

"I'm really sorry."

Still, Karen didn't say anything. Harry decided to go and watch TV, and leave Karen alone. She obviously wasn't ready to talk yet.

The next day, they all said bye to Harry at the airport, the kids were still oblivious to what was going on between their parents. Karen was relieved that Harry would be gone for a while. It would give her some time to think. She really needed someone to talk to. She knew that her brother, David, was busy, so she decided to call her friend, Daniel. Karen had come over to comfort him after he lost his wife, Joanna, so maybe he would have some advice for her.

Daniel had come right over and they sat at the table, drinking coffee.

"What's wrong, Karen?"

Karen started to cry. She was letting it all out. Good thing the kids were over at a friend's house. The last thing they needed was to see their mother so upset. Daniel moved from the chair he was sitting in, over to Karen and wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry into his shoulder.

"Is it because Harry's gone? It's only for a month."

Karen looked up, her eyes were red and puffy.

"Daniel, he bought another woman a- gold necklace."

"Sorry?"

"Harry bought his secretary an expensive gold necklace for Christmas. Do you know what he bought me? A CD!"

Now, Daniel understood what was going on. He was in shock. Harry didn't seem like the type to cheat.

"Oh, Karen."

"I don't know what to do. I still love him. I don't want to lose him. But I am so angry with him. I don't know if it's just a necklace. Or sex. Or worse, what if it's love? What if he's in love with her?"

Daniel very much doubted that. Still, Harry did buy an expensive gift for another woman, so it was hard to say. All he could do was promise Karen that he would be there for her if she needed to talk, like she was right now.

"When Harry gets back, though, you need to talk to him. Go out to dinner or something. Find out what's going on. Why he did what he did."

Karen nodded, appreciating Daniel's advice.

A month had passed, and when Harry got bad, Karen still wasn't over what happened. Like always, though, she put on a smile for the kids' sake. They left the airport, and drove straight home. Karen was quiet most of the way, while Harry talked to the kids. The kids got to play with their dad for a little bit before going to bed. Once Karen was done with the dishes, she started to head up to bed, when a voice stopped her.

"We need to talk, Karen."

Harry had been sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Harry, it's late. Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

"Please."

Sighing, Karen walked over to him.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking of sending the kids over to a friends' house tomorrow night, and I could cook dinner for just the two of us? We won't have to keep our voices down or put on fake smiles. Just talk."

Karen nodded and said, "That's fine."

"Good night, Karen."

"Good night."

 **THE NEXT NIGHT**

Harry had made a nice meal. It was spaghetti and meat balls with garlic bread, and he even made a large bowl of salad with tomatoes, cheese, and green peppers. He sat a candle in the middle of the table. It looked really nice and romantic. He even pulled out Karen's chair for her.

"Harry-"

"Wait. I brought you a present while I was away."

 _Oh, great,_ Karen thought. What did he have in store for her this time?

"Close your eyes."

Karen closed her eyes.

"Open them."

Harry handed Karen a small gift wrapped package. She took it and opened it. She didn't want it to be jewelry. Or a CD. Another CD would remind her of what happened at Christmas, and buying her jewelry now, would remind her what happend at Christmas as well. Karen slowly opened the package and her eyes widened in shock at was she saw.

It was a wooden figurine of an angel.

"I saw it, and I just had to get it for you. I remember you telling me that you had one like it when you was a little girl, and I just had to buy it."

Karen gave a small smile.

"Thank you."

Harry frowned. "Do you hate it?"

"No! Goodness, no. It's beautiful. It- it's the most thoughtful gift anyone has ever gotten me. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Listen, Karen. I want to set the record straight. I'm not in love with Mia. I didn't have sex with her. It was just a necklace. Okay?"

Karen nodded yes, and sat there, wanting Harry to finish.

"I should have told you everything that night, but I was too ashamed of what I did. Plus, I knew you probably didn't want to talk about it yet. She's a younger woman and she was flirting with me. It made me feel good. But Karen, I was wrong. I bought you the CD because I know how much you love Joni Mitchell, and I love you. Very much. I'm sorry for hurting you. More sorry than you can possibly imagine. I had thought about having an affair, but I changed my mind. Do you know what happened after I gave Mia the necklace? We was at the office, and she- well, she wanted me to come over on our lunch hour, and I said no. I had done some thinking. I told her she could keep the necklace, but I was a married man, and I loved my wife. I figured it only right that I let her keep the necklace, since I decided I would be firing her. The fact is, I still bought that necklace, and had thought about an affair. It was all wrong. Why I didn't tell you all of this, I don't know. I should have before I left. I was a coward. But believe me, Karen, I love you."

At this point, Karen was crying. Only they weren't sad tears, they were happy tears. She stood up from her place at the table, and went and gave Harry a passionate kiss.

Harry reached up once the kiss was broken and wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I forgive you, Harry. And I love you, too."

"I love you so much, Karen. I promise with all my heart that I will never hurt you again."

"I know you won't."

With that, they sat and enjoyed their dinner, and then went upstairs and made passionate love, and then fell asleep in each other's arms.

THE END!


End file.
